The present invention relates to a base for fastening of a hinge to a piece of furniture.
In the art bases provided with screw anchors for fastening of same to the shoulder of the piece of furniture are known. The hinge wing is then secured to these bases. Generally, anchors are of a type provided with an inner element (screw or pin) which, when axially rotated inside the anchor, causes radial expansion of the anchor itself. Also proposed have been lever mechanisms, but operation of same is inconvenient. In addition, the problem of supplying an easy and quick dismantling of the base in case of need has never been solved in a satisfactory manner. In particular, for pulling anchors out of the hole, application of a perfectly axial pulling action to the same would be for example necessary after bringing them to their non-expanded rest condition. This is very difficult with known base conformations.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing a fastening base for hinges which is simple, relatively cheap and of easy application, operation and removal.
In view of the above aim, in accordance with the invention, a base has been conceived for fastening of a hinge to a piece of furniture which comprises a body from which, at the lower part thereof, a pair of anchors of the radial expansion type for fastening to the piece of furniture and, at the upper part thereof, an element for hooking of the hinge, project, characterised in that it comprises a U-shaped lever in which an arm of a U conformation is connected with expansion means of one of the anchors forming the pair and the other arm of the U conformation is connected with expansion means of the other anchor forming the pair to produce the simultaneous movement of both anchors between a non-expansion position and an expansion position, on movement of the lever between a lifted position and a lowered position.